


We Take Care of Each Other

by ari_winchester



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Ian, Depressive Episode, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Mickey takes care of Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_winchester/pseuds/ari_winchester
Summary: Mickey takes care of Ian when he’s having a depressive episode and Ian takes care of Mickey when he’s not feeling like a good enough boyfriend.
Relationships: Ian/Mickey - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	We Take Care of Each Other

Ian had been laying in bed for several hours now, it was already six in the afternoon. He had also been refusing to take his pills again. He was having another bad depressive episode and didn't want to talk to or see anyone or anything. 

"You really need to start taking your pills again Ian, I don't understand why you stopped" Fiona said in the doorway. "Go away" Ian mumbled pulling the blanket over his head. "Still won't get up?" Lip asked. "Nope, I'm calling Mickey" Fiona said pulling out her phone. 

Mickey was having a smoke on the front porch when his phone started to ring. When he seen it was Fiona's number he already started to get worried because it was probably something to do with Ian. "What's wrong with Ian?" Mickey asked, already having a hint of what was up. "He stopped taking his meds again and is having a depressive episode again. I don't know why he stopped taking them but maybe you can help him" Fiona suggested, worried for Ian. 

"K, I'll be there in five minutes" Mickey replied hanging up the phone and putting his smoke out. 

~

Mickey walked into Ian's room and seen that Ian had the covers over him. He knew Ian hated being disturbed when he was like this so he was going to try and approach the situation as gently as he possibly could. He walked over to Ian's bed and sat beside him pulling the covers off a bit. 

Ian groaned and tried to pull the blanket over him again but Mickey had a strong hold on it. Eventually Ian turned his body around to see who was disturbing him. "Mickey?" Ian questioned with a raspy voice, he obviously hadn't had anything to drink in hours. "I'm gonna grab you some water, okay?" Mickey stated stroking Ian's hair. "Whatever.." Ian mumbled. 

Mickey kissed the top of Ian's head and went downstairs to grab a glass of water. "How was he?" Lip questioned. "He talked a little bit, his throat sounds dryer than the fuckin Sahara desert though" Mickey replied filling up a cup with water. "Yeah, he hasn't eaten or drank anything since yesterday morning" Lip said. 

"Shit, when did he stop taking his pills?" Mickey asked. "The day before yesterday, I have no clue why though" Lip shrugged, opening up a beer. "I'll try to figure out what's going on, I feel like a shit boyfriend though. I should have been here and made sure he was taking his pills" Mickey sighed, grabbing himself a beer and some chips for Ian to see if he would eat anything or not. 

"Don't blame yourself, I can tell you care about him. You can't be here to protect him every living second of your life" Lip replied. Mickey just nodded and headed back upstairs.

Mickey sat the water, beer, and chips down on the bedside table while he forced Ian to sit up so he could drink and eat without choking to death. "Not hungry, Mick" Ian mumbled leaning against the wall practically pouting. "You haven't eaten or drank anything since yesterday Ian, you're gonna fuckin starve to death" Mickey replied. 

"I don't care" Ian mumbled, looking down at the bed. Mickey sighed and grabbed Ian's hand intertwining their fingers together, "Why did you stop taking the meds?" He asked, beyond worried about his boyfriend. "Hate them" Ian replied quietly, tears forming in his eyes. "But you need them Ian, I know that you don't want this disease but you need the meds to keep you from having such bad depression or going fucking manic" Mickey explained. 

"I hate that everyone has to deal with my damn disorder, and I always get compared to my mom. She's crazy, I don't want to be crazy" Ian replied, tears starting to fall down his face now. "Everyone around here is fucking crazy, and even with your disorder you're not even half as crazy as the damn nutjobs around here. And I don't mind one bit that I have to deal with your disorder, I fucking love and care about you so damn much Ian" Mickey replied starting to tear up too. 

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, seeing the tears in Mickey's eyes suddenly making him worried. "I feel like a shit boyfriend because you stopped taking your meds and I wasn't here to make sure you took them" Mickey replied, trying his best not to cry. "That's not your job-" Mickey quickly cut Ian off, "Yes it is my fucking job to make sure you're taking meds that keep you safe, your siblings were going on about how you could turn suicidal and shit if you're off your meds and I can't let that happen Ian! I love you too damn much to lose you!" He exclaimed, not able to help the tears from falling now. 

"I'm sorry Mick.. You're not a shit boyfriend at all, I didn't think about the side effects as hard as I should have. I'll take them again, okay? I love you too" Ian whispered hugging Mickey close and stroking his hair. 

After a few minutes Mickey lifted his head up from Ian's chest and Ian wiped the tears away, stroking the side of his face. 

"You need to drink this, and at least eat a little bit. I don't want you to fuckin starve" Mickey said, grabbing the glass of water and bag of chips handing them to Ian. "Okay" Ian replied, drinking the water immediately and handing the glass back to Mickey to set back on the table. 

After Ian ate a few chips him and Mickey lied down on the bed getting under the covers. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and he did the same to Mickey, getting close to each other's warmth. Mickey placed a kiss on Ian's lips putting their foreheads together shortly afterwards, "We're gonna always take care of each other, alright?" Mickey said. "Of course" Ian replied kissing Mickey again


End file.
